The subject matter disclosed herein relates to inspection systems, including modular inspection systems for nondestructive testing.
Nondestructive testing inspection systems can be used to inspect target objects to identify and analyze anomalies in the objects. Nondestructive testing allows an inspection technician to maneuver the probe of an inspection system at or near the surface of the target object in order to perform testing of the object surface and/or the underlying structure. Nondestructive testing can be particularly useful in some industries, e.g., aerospace, power generation, and oil and gas transport or refining, where inspection of target objects preferably takes place without removal of the object from surrounding structures, and where hidden anomalies can be located that would otherwise not be identifiable.
Several different nondestructive testing inspection systems using different modalities are available. For example, visual inspection systems can be used to inspect a target object by placing a video borescope probe with, e.g., an image sensor and imaging optics, proximate to the target object to obtain and display video images of an anomaly. Those video images are then used to analyze the anomaly, including making highly accurate dimensional measurements. Different video borescope probes having different characteristics (e.g., diameters, length, optical characteristics, articulation, etc.) are used depending on the application and the target object.
Eddy current inspection systems can also be used to inspect a target object by placing an eddy current probe with, e.g., an eddy current driver coil generating a changing magnetic field proximate to the surface of the target object. The changing magnetic field induces an eddy current in the target object that can be sensed by a eddy current sensor (e.g., a receiver coil) in the eddy current probe. The presence of anomalies in the target object will cause a change in the eddy current, whose phase and magnitude can be monitored to detect the presence of the anomaly. Different eddy current probes having different characteristics (e.g., diameters, length, frequencies, etc.) are used depending on the application and the target object (e.g., tubing, surface, sub-surface, fastener holes, aircraft wheels, welds, etc.).
Ultrasound inspection systems can also be used to inspect a target object by placing an ultrasound probe with, e.g., a transducer transmitting an ultrasonic signal proximate to the surface of a target object. The ultrasonic signal is reflected back from the anomalies of the target object and received by the transducer of the ultrasound probe. The presence of anomalies in the target object will be determined by analyzing the timing and amplitude of the received ultrasonic signals. Different ultrasound probes with transducers having different characteristics (e.g., frequency, pitch, wedge angle, etc.) are used depending on the application and the target object.
Radiographic inspection systems can also be used to inspect a target object using an x-ray or millimeter wave source. In addition, thermographic inspection systems can be used to inspect a target object.
Many of these inspection systems are available as handheld devices (or handsets). In some inspection systems, a particular probe with certain characteristics is permanently attached to the handset. Accordingly, if a different probe is required for a particular inspection, even if that probe is the same modality (e.g., need a videoscope probe of a different diameter or different length or need an eddy current probe having a different frequency), the user will need to obtain an entirely different inspection system rather than being able to substitute just the probe. Similarly, if the probe of an inspection unit requires upgrading or replacement, the entire inspection unit, including the handset, must be replaced.
In other inspection systems, the handset is designed to accept different probes from the same modality. For example, a visual inspection system handset can be provided that can operate several different videoscope probes having different characteristics. However, since the visual inspection system handset includes the components to operate the videoscope probes (e.g., articulation, light source, etc.), it cannot be used with other inspection system probes using different modalities and inspection techniques. If a different inspection probe (e.g., an eddy current probe) is required, an entirely different inspection system and handset would be needed rather than being able to substitute just the probe. Similarly, a particular probe can typically only work with a particular handset, which has been designed to operate that particular probe, limiting the flexibility of the probe.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.